To Be a Hero
by InASwirlofSnow
Summary: WARNING: DH SPOILERS. With the end of the series ended a lot of shipping dreams, no matter how implausible those dreams may have been. One last contribution to the romantic and tragic DG pairing, and amazingly, it stays true to canon. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **This is not mine, and it was all inspired by JKR's latest, and last, Harry Potter book.

**Summary: **Warning: DH SPOILERS. With the end of the series ended a lot of shipping dreams, no matter how implausible those dreams may have been. One last contribution to the romantic and tragic DG pairing, and amazingly, it stays true to canon. I hope you'll find it in yourself to try reading it. One-shot.

**A/N: **The first point is: Harry didn't die. I'm glad about how the series ended, but sadly, it ruins any chance of POST DH DG fics unless Harry and his three children die somehow, along with Draco's wife and little Scorpius. To be honest, I don't think that ought to happen, nor do I think it's very plausible. Yet I am still burning to make one last effort to the cause of DG, and this is for all those who are with me in wanting one more piece of great romance but reluctant to damage the ending that JKR has already written for her characters. I sincerely hope you enjoy every word of this. To DG!

**To Be a Hero**

_**Nineteen Years Later**_

"Come along, Scorpius," Daphne reprimanded, ushering the boy out into the brisk autumn day.

"But Mother," he complained in a drawling voice, "I still don't understand why we have to travel using _Muggle_ transportation." His tone might've suggested that no fate could possibly be worse.

"We've already taken care of your things; all you have to do is walk a bit. What more do you want?" Draco Malfoy asked him coolly, raising an eyebrow at his sulking child and swiftly shutting the iron gates of the Manor behind him. Scorpius fell silent at the look on his father's face.

"Now, darling, we've told you again and again the importance of learning how Muggles live. The Ministry insists we take their feelings into consideration, and they are, after all, extremely essential to the survival of wizardkind," Daphne implored. "Be a good boy, now, and Mum'll send you a giant package of sweets once you get to Hogwarts."

Scorpius brightened considerably at the mention of candy and his new school. "Oh, yeah, Hogwarts! Dad, just wait, I'm going to learn loads, and by the time I get back I'll be able to get anywhere I want without having to move an inch!"

At this blatant irony, Draco couldn't help but snort and mutter under his breath, "Scorpius, sometimes you display almost as much intelligence as Uncle Goyle."

Scorpius beamed up at his father, clearly under the impression that he had just been lavishly complimented. After all, Uncle Goyle never failed to sit down and tell tales of his own bravery and chivalry in the famed Battle of Hogwarts.

Daphne whacked Draco's shoulder, glaring at him for using their son in such a fashion. This prompted him to snidely ask, "And Daphne, why do I get the feeling your words about promoting Wizarding relations with Muggles slide off him like Stinksap?"

"Well, if you contributed rather more to his moral education, I wouldn't have such a hard time!" was her snarled retort.

He made no reply and continued walking alongside his wife and son towards the corner of the street they lived on. From there, they would be able to safely transport to the London Underground using a government-regulated Portkey, but that was as far as the Portkey would take them. They'd have to go the rest of the way to King's Cross Station by foot, which was what Scorpius had been upset about just a moment before. Ever since the Ministry had insisted wizards begin experiencing the Muggle way of life (Draco strongly suspected Granger was behind it all), Malfoy Manor had been first on their list of places to disconnect from the Floo Network and any other means of magical transportation.

Twenty minutes later, the Malfoys slipped through the barrier at Platform 9 and 3/4 to be greeted by the sight of a scarlet engine issuing steam, surrounded on all sides by a bustle of activity. Scorpius exclaimed, "Wow!" and Draco stared, momentarily transfixed, remembering both the good and bad times of the school he had attended for seven years.

"We'll want to make sure your baggage is already on board – we arranged it all with the Ministry officials, but I wouldn't put it past them to have gotten it mixed up…" Daphne's voice trailed away as a plump figure hurried towards them, absolutely radiating delight.

Draco shared a look with his wife over Scorpius's head before turning with her to greet Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, dear, it's been so long, how's everything been with Marcus?" Daphne asked, reaching to grasp her hand, but Pansy merely bestowed her with an impatient smile before turning to Draco and absolutely beaming. Old habits died hard, he supposed.

Before she could get any words out, however, he swiftly cut her off with a, "Yes, good seeing you again, Pansy, but we really need to go check and make sure everything's in order with Scorpius," before ushering Daphne and his son towards the train and leaving Pansy open-mouthed and speechless behind them.

Before either he or Daphne could say anything even remotely demeaning or sarcastic, they again stopped short at the sight of familiar faces. Whether or not these were more or less welcomed than Pansy's sneering smile, Draco was decidedly unsure.

Potter.

Potter stood next to Weasley and Granger – no, Mrs. Weasley now, Draco supposed, though she'd always be bookish Granger to him – and the two little Weasleys. Another two children were there – a red-headed girl who looked too young to start school yet, and a lost looking boy who was apparently her brother, judging by the fact that he uncannily resembled a miniature Potter.

From what Draco had read in the newspapers, the kid had been christened Albus Severus. To be burdened with a name that practically screamed, 'I'm going to do great things someday!' even before he had started school! Draco thought, idly wondering where the oldest boy was. Didn't Potter have three children?

But then, as his eyes traveled to the woman who had her hand on the mini-Potter's shoulder, Draco's heart gave a giant lurch, and he couldn't stifle his sharp intake of breath as he saw her again for the first time in years.

Ginny.

Ginny, unchanged, with her chocolate brown eyes, bright red hair, and fiery personality. Ginny, who had become even more beautiful with the benefits of happy motherhood.

His Ginny.

No. Draco briefly closed his eyes, trying to force away unbidden thoughts.

She was Potter's Ginny now. She had always been, really, and Draco had known it from the moment she stepped forward to defend Potter against him in Flourish and Blott's so many years ago. She, barely up to his chin, defiantly gazing up at him as she challenged him to say another word against her friend, willing to fight him to the end for her beliefs and those she cherished.

The spark, the flare her eyes took on when she looked at Potter, the way her entire face lit up and she visibly straightened just for Potter – Draco watched her for years until he knew these things by heart, until he literally ached with misery just thinking about her, and until he was finally forced to admit his feelings to himself in the dead of the night, when no secret was safe anyplace at any other time.

The worst thing was that he thought she must somehow know already.

He had an uneasy feeling that she perceived it even before he acknowledged it himself, that she realized it from the countless times she had caught him staring and he had blushed, embarrassment gracing his features as he attempted a sneer while she contemplated him with pitying eyes that shone with vibrant life.

He hated her pity, hated how she never paused to think that maybe he was actually better than everybody thought he was, that he could be twice the man Potter was ten times over if he just tried.

He even thought about talking to her once – to apologize for the pain his father had put her through, insist that nobody in his family had meant her harm, assure her that she was alright, really, and that he only had something against her idiotic brothers. But the next second he was banging his head on the wall, knowing that there was no way he'd ever approach her when there was that unmistakable aura of good cheer that surrounded her and her friends.

And so instead, Draco redoubled his efforts in tormenting her brother and Potter.

As he was sucked deeper and deeper into the Dark affairs surrounding his household, he felt himself slipping farther and farther away from her, until he was almost irredeemable. And at night, when he forced himself to enter the murky confusion of sleep, he had to remind himself over and over again that it was the good guy, the selfless warrior who always got the girl, and that it was therefore impossible for him to even dream about Ginny.

But even so, he dwelled.

The night Professor Slughorn came running into the Slytherin dungeon, panting, shouting at them all to follow him for immediate evacuation of the castle, Draco had known that everything was about to end. What was he going to do when the time came? Stand by a man who was liable to kill his entire family on a whim, or bow his head and go crawling to Potter's lot?

When Crabbe suggested staying to see what Potter was up to in the castle instead of immediately returning to the Dark Lord's side, Draco seized upon the chance to stay in the castle, stay in his childhood haven for as long as he could.

They knew that many of the old Dumbledore's Army congregated in the Room of Requirement, so that's where they hid, Disillusionment Charms in place. Almost immediately, Potter appeared, warning Ginny off as the Trio disappeared into the Room of Hidden Things, muttering about finding a lost diadem.

As Crabbe and Goyle made to follow, Draco knew the time to make his decision had come, and with a sickeningly overwhelming sense of dread, he made it with little inner conflict.

Self-preservation was, unfortunately, a Slytherin's first instinct, and if bringing information to the Dark Lord increased Draco's chance of survival, then that was exactly what he would have to do. But as his fellow housemates rushed after the Trio excitedly, Draco hesitated another fraction of a second before deciding to act on one last impulse.

He lifted his Disillusionment Charm, unnoticed by Goyle, who left him behind, and then turned around to face Ginny, who had not yet fled the scene.

"Malfoy!" she exclaimed, clearly startled at his sudden appearance, raising her wand. Draco stowed his mother's wand away and lifted his empty hands to show his lack of a weapon, stepping towards her.

He swallowed, his heart thumping in his chest, his mouth working to form the words he needed to say. All he felt was a savage desire to explain himself to her, to justify his past actions, to show her that he had perfectly good reasons for choosing the path he was taking and saving himself.

"What –" she began, but he interrupted her, finding no way to express everything he wanted her to know except simply saying, "I love you," before pulling her towards him and giving her a rough, brief kiss on the mouth that he would rather have lasted an eternity.

Her eyes widened and he let go before she could shove him away, turned tail and hurtled into the room after Crabbe and Goyle, leaving her gazing speechlessly after him in shock. He knew she wouldn't be able to follow, and doubted whether she wanted to at all.

The next part was a blur to him, but it seemed as if before he could stop it Crabbe had already tried killing Granger and Weasley with Unforgivables and was adamant about offing Potter as well, despite the Dark Lord's wishes. It would ruin the whole plan, but before Draco could do anything further, the entire place was cursed on fire and he was dragging a Stunned Goyle along, frantically searching for the exit.

Hacking and coughing in protest to the fumes of smoke filling his lungs, Draco had just bitterly resigned himself to the worst when Potter suddenly swooped out of the sky and hauled him onto his broomstick, flying for the door.

And so Draco was saved by Harry bloody Potter.

After that, he wasn't sure what to do anymore except keep himself alive. Capturing Potter was now out of the question and deserting the Dark Lord still remained implausible, so Draco felt hopelessly lost as he wandered the castle, hiding from Death Eaters and fellow classmates alike, just intent on staying safe.

He was acutely aware of an intense fury building up inside of him, though what he was angry at he was completely unsure.

After Potter defeated Voldemort and his parents whisked him back to Malfoy Manor, Draco spent a month shut up in his room, his thoughts prowling in circles as he beat himself up.

He had finally put his finger on what had been eating away at him this whole time, and had been shocked and horrified to find that it was because of himself. He was angry at himself for not living up to the moment, for not redeeming himself somehow when he had the chance, for forever closing the opportunity that he may or may not have ever had with Ginny Weasley. He had been unable make himself worthy of her.

Draco knew, as firmly as he knew he was a Slytherin, that if he had just been courageous when the moment came, he would now also be admired by the cheering crowd of wizards and witches who were ecstatic for Potter and his friends. Had Draco acted like a bloody noble _Gryffindor_, had he done some brave deed such as save Potter's life rather than trying to stop his own neck from being chopped off, had he been more like _Longbottom_, perhaps, he would now have a share in the glory Potter was currently basking in, and he would not have had to rely on Potter to get him out of that cursed fire that Crabbe had died in.

But Draco hadn't been or done any of those things simply because he was a Slytherin at heart. Because he was _him_, there was no way he could've ever risked his own life for someone else's, and _because_ it was impossible for him to have acted the selfless and great dragon-slayer, he couldn't possibly ever even consider Ginny Weasley.

And that's all that mattered, because the hero always got the girl, and Draco wasn't a hero.

Draco mourned and raged so long his parents became seriously alarmed and began calling and questioning friends, though each and every one was turned down once they arrived at Draco's door, calling for permission to enter. He even cursed off part of Pansy's hair once when she tried to sweet-talk him into having some tea. But finally, Daphne Greengrass blasted through the protective charms and spells on his door, startled him by yelling at him for a good twenty minutes, and then burst into tears at the end of her rant, leaving him feeling, for the first time in his life, slightly ashamed of himself.

Daphne had been the one who forced Draco to see that he couldn't sit and keep moping because his parents were having a difficult enough time coping with the government and society as it was without having to deal with a depressed, angsty adult-teen as well.

And shockingly, she knew about Ginny.

Amazing though it was, Draco discovered Daphne knew almost as much about him as he knew about himself, despite the fact that she had steered clear of Pansy's crowd at school. Daphne had mused over him as he had watched Ginny and as Ginny had adored Harry, and Daphne was willing to try and help him get over Potter's girl, whatever it may cost. And Draco, grudgingly able to realize what good fortune was when it hit him like a brick over the head, decided to marry her.

Coincidentally, the announcements for the Potter and Weasley weddings appeared in the Daily Prophet at around the same time and, frustrated beyond words, Draco had torn out the Potters' wedding pictures from the newspapers and shredded them into bits before throwing them into the fire. He had not laid eyes on Ginevra Potter since.

And now, as Draco was presented with the sight of Ginny Weasley once more, looking much like her old self as she stood surrounded by her loved ones, all of his past emotions flared and overwhelmed him in less than a moment. He had to forcibly shove all feeling back down into his heart and take a deep, calming breath.

She noticed him quite suddenly and visibly tensed, her eyes widening comically as they had the memorable time he had surprised her by kissing her. They looked at each other for one long, intense moment, her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out the meaning of his stare, while he was satisfied just to see her again, to revel in the burning fire of her piercing gaze that was searing his heart.

The rest of the group caught sight of him, too, at this most unlucky moment, and Draco looked at Ginny just one second more before wrenching his eyes away from her to rest on Weasley, Granger, and Potter in turn. He stiffly inclined his head before turning back to Daphne and Scorpius. His family, now.

As he met Daphne's quiet, blue stare, he felt somewhat disconcerted. Surely she had noticed his reaction to seeing Ginny again – what would hers be? Would she be upset? His expression swiftly changed to one of defiance as he prepared for a heated argument, but she said nothing and merely slipped her hand into his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Words weren't needed – Draco thought back to what she had said to him the day he proposed, and realized by her gesture that she had meant every word. She would always understand, and he was grateful for it.

Maybe he couldn't be the knight in shining armor for Ginny…but Daphne didn't need him to be.

Smiling faintly at his wife, Draco held tightly onto her hand and nudged Scorpius, who had not noticed anything and was peering suspiciously over at – Lily, was it? – with a look of dislike upon his face.

"The train's about to depart. Let's go see about your luggage now," he said softly, and without another word the three Malfoys climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, hand in hand, each ready to face the future and whatever lay in store for them.

**A/N: **Please review. I poured all my sadness and pity for Draco into this, and it really shows how desperate I am for his redemption. Good-bye, DG! May you rest in peace! –sob-

And…special thanks to the ever amazing, 30Kyu, who has been with me through my entire DG craze, though she highly disapproves.


End file.
